What research brings
by MisteriosaSaky
Summary: Sometimes research bring illogical surprises: Embarrassing, shocking, painful but above all, really pleasant ones. InuixOc one-shot (originally) now is a two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** _ **:** _ not mine, just for fun.

 **A/N:** I wrote it in only one day (technically 3 hours more or less), there are probably lots of misspellings and grammar mistakes, if someone want to be my beta I would appreciate it.

* * *

 ** _What research brings..._**

Today practice was 6% more sucessful than yesterday, is this the limit of how many improvements I can do with my current knowledge? it seems like it, I should get more reference data, that might help.

My current allowance won't let me buy the books I need through, a library pass is a better option.

body health, age progression, male development, training methodology, hormonal changes in puberty and how that affect muscular mass.

Yes, that seems like it. A sudden urge make me pause, should I add something about female anatomy and phyche too?

I blush and shake my head, no, I should focus in my research. I don't need to research that, I wouldn't learn enough about females in all my lifetime even if I forgo all my other researches, not enough to gain the attention from a woman to my likes.

I push my glasses and turn around, I don't have time to react when a young woman collide with me.

Once in the ground I look at her, long legs, slim waist, big and perky bosom, full lips.

She can't be younger than 20, and probably not older than 25.

"ano, did I hurt you?" She ask me with a sweet voice, getting closer to me, her eyes roaming my body in search for injuries.

I can't help but notice how her shirt reveal more skin, and because the angle I am her cleavage is shown, a part of my mind, my rational part, tell me I should look away, but another part, the hormonal teenager in me can't stop to stare.

She get even closer and place one of her hands in my right knee, I jump in surprise at that touch.

"I'm fine!" I exclaim and jump at my feet, almost head butting her in the process, and she look at me with something like concern.

My whole face feel on fire, I turn around and walk mechanically to the exit, only once I am outside, and a few blocks away I realize forgot the books I was planning to use.

"this is an unexpected turn of events," I tell to myself, pushing my glasses up.

* * *

My training success has decreased in 3,2% in the last few days.

I need to research more but I can't bring myself to return to the library, what if she is there and I can't control myself again?

what if she think I am a pervert?

I push my glasses, has already been three days since that day, chances of her remembering me, 26%.

No, that's not right, chances of her remembering me as a creep, 67%.

I sigh and push my glasses again, fortunately chances of her been in the library today are around 17%.

I reach the library and pick the books I need, just...I need to choose between 3 of them.

I can't bring all with me with the type of library pass I currently possess.

Where should I focus my research this time?

When I am contemplating my choices, the books displayed in front of me, something tap my shoulder. I wave absent-minded and cup my chin, tilting my head to the side slightly.

Training methodology is a must.

My main problem is I am going to need more than one single book about each topic.

Should I read about different topics now and then research to fill the gaps?

Or try to research only a topic at a time?

That way I can improve my training one area at a time.

I feel a tap in my shoulder again, I turn my face to look at the person that is bothering me, can't he see I am busy here?

When I face the person I blink in confusion, I need to make a double take before my brain process what I am seeing.

Is the woman from last time, the same one I ogled shameless.

My face become hot, what is she doing here?

what does she need?

is she going to slap me like many others?

or maybe mock me?

She close her eyes, her long eyelashes caressing her cheeks, her nose twitch slightly and that made her small, almost unnoticeable freckles dance in place, her full lips form a soft smile, "do you need help?"

"your freckles dance" My mouth blurt out, with all the wit, cunning and brainpower of a half-death goldfish.

My face burn in embarrassment while she stare unblinking at me.

Then she cover her mouth, snickering.

I stand up to leave, there is only so much embarrassment I can stand.

She extend her arm and ruffle my hair, that stop me completely, "that is a really sweet thing to say, you are the first to notice too"

"ah..." I look at her in surprise.

what?

that is not how girls react to me usually.

Is she mocking me?

is she pleased with my words?

I can't figure it out.

Are all females this illogical?

is that why most of them find me weird?

"you are...welcome?" I finally manage to say, my mind feel muddled, not like the ragging and fast moving river my mind usually is, but like a pond full of stilled and muddied water.

She nods and seat at my side with a beautiful smile in her pump lips, her eyes shining with something, some unknown emotion directed at me.

"I wanted to apologize for the other day, it was my first day helping here, easy job, sure, but I was not counting with the utter mess the organization system was, I was organizing the different aisles to my liking when I realized I needed to ask the head librarian for permission first, and well..." She trail off, a blush cover her cheeks, then she clear her throat, and I follow her neck downwards.

Her shirt is half open, my eyes wander more, but before I can properly ogle her cleavage a second time since I meet her, her voice make me focus in her face again, "enough with my rambling, do you need help? if there is something you need don't hesitate to ask!" She stand up, wink playfully, ruffle my hair and walk away with a playful and provocative swing of her hips.

I follow her with my eyes until I can't see her anymore.

Was she... _flirting_ with me?

* * *

My research has better results than expected, how much can I improve my training I wonder?

Team practice is going great too, Kaidoh's snake shot has improved greatly in the last few days.

In what should I focus my research now?

While I walk towards the library, still in my uniform, I notice someone waving my way from one of the tables of one coffee shop to my right.

I look that way in curiosity.

Is that woman again!

When she notice me looking she wave more enthusiastically.

Is she waving at me?

Does she want me to join her?

Or is she waving to another person?

I look around and when I don't see anyone else I look at her and point at myself to confirm.

She cover her mouth, her shoulders shaking in suppressed laugher, nod and make a 'come here' motion.

Is this...like a _date_?

My body freeze in place, my face become as hot as it can get, and I walk mechanically to her, she keep snickering until I am seated in front of her.

I look at her, her skirt is really short, her shirt is halfway done, exposing her stomach and big part of her cleavage.

I gulp and she lean foward, I can see her bra now, I feel my heart speed up, my face heat up and my nose tickle.

I lift my hand to cover my nose before she notice my nosebleed, but it was not needed it seems, because she place a tissue in my nose with a playful smile. "I didn't know you liked me that much"

"ah" I open my mouth, but before I can blurt another nonsensical and stupid thing I take a breath, exhale slowly and push my glasses up.

"Why did you call me here? I can't find a logical reason for your interest in me, and why are you not bothered with this?," I tell her while I cover my nose with the tissue she was using to clean me.

She blink my way in confusion, a smile form in her lips then, "wow, you are not only a cute face after all."

I blink in confusion.

cute face?

I push my glasses and stand up, she stop me through, "I'm sorry," she tell me, grabbing my arm, "I didn't mean to sound rude there, I know you are smart! is just your behavior is so sweet and cute."

My face become hot again, nod and take my previous seat, "what about..."

I trail off, pressing the tissue against my nose 0,5 times more forceful than necessary.

She smirk, and lean forward, my eyes are called for that opportunity but I clench my jaw and look at her face instead.

I notice how her eyes widen in surprise, and her lips twitch upward, not an smirk anymore, "that's really sweet, you are really sweet."

She lift her right hand and flick playfully my glasses, they bounce in my forehead and slip from my nose, I fumble trying to catch them, fortunately I do before they fall at the ground.

I place my glasses where they belong and glare at her.

what was that for?

Her cheeks are covered with a soft blush, "damn, you have the most beautiful and sexy eyes I have seen!"

She exclaim loudly, to then cover her mouth with a brighter blush.

wha-!?

She clear her throat, trying to regain her calm and aloft self, "well, the thing is, I don't think I can get mad with someone who ogle me, specially if is someone as sweet and cute like you, is part of human nature to observe and examine what you like, I do that a lot too, but I usually do it with other, more socially accepted things,"

"I am not a pervert" I state, my stare unrelenting.

She smile and nod, "I never said you were one."

She...didn't?

"You were heading to the library, right? I am sorry to inform you but the library is closed today."

I blink, what?

Right, I was heading there before she called me.

"do you want a tea? coffee perhaps? my treat," She offer me, her long and nimble fingers around my wrist.

I look at her again, her lips form a soft smile, a beautiful and perfect smile.

"I don't want to impose," I tell her, I should at least pay my share.

Her lips twitch and ruffle my hair, "is alright, besides I offered, I couldn't have if I didn't want to."

I frown and nod, I lift my hand to try to fix my hair, not that is going to change anything.

"so...Seigaku High School uh?" She state, looking at my uniform in interest.

"Junior High actually," I correct her softly.

She blink, blush and cover her face, "I'm been flirting and ogling a kid, a 14 year old, all this time!?"

flirting?

"15 actually" I answer mechanically.

with me?

"details, details" She tell me, waving her hand in the air, and then closing the distance between us, "you are not joking, right? You are younger than me, sure, but I was sure you were 18. Hell, even 17 would be right, but 15!"

ogling?

She look at me, moan and cover her face again.

me?

"ah, age is only a number, it doesn't matter in the big picture, a few centuries ago males of 15 years old were considered adults in the eye of the law..." I blurt out, I was about to add date references and name examples of that view when my brain seem to catch up with what's going on.

I froze in place, my mouth hanging open and my face burning.

She was _flirting_ with me!? _ogling_ me!?

My heart speed up with that notion.

She _likes_ me...

She look at me in surprise, her lips twitching, and then snickering.

"oh, you are just too sweet!" She exclaim, "Sadly I am too old for you kid."

"I-I...I don't mind!" I blurt out, my face becomes red, "I mean, I like older, more mature women, I don't mind the age gap at all! besides you are not that old! the age gap is minimal!"

"I am 23 years old," She tell me, ruffling my hair softly, "you are still a kid, you'll find someone else."

"I don't care! I won't find anyone else because I _love_ you!" I blurt out, my face burn when I realize what I said, but I can't refute those words.

I _love_ her.

I don't know her, I don't even know her name but I do _love_ her.

when did I fall for her?

was it when I talked with her?

or was it when I first saw her?

or maybe...

maybe were all those instances?

"I _love_ you..." I mumble to myself, in wonder, but also scared of what that mean.

I'm going to get dumped.

Just when I discover that I love her, she is going to leave me.

" _I love you._ " I tell her a last time, looking at her face to express my seriousness, "I don't care about the age gap, I _love_ you."

Her eyes soften and then lean foward, "maybe in a few years, sweetheart, but in the meantime..."

I feel her lips over my own, barely a touch, and before I realize it, it is over with.

"take care of yourself"

She pick her bag and leave me there.

 _What just happened?_

* * *

Ever since that day I attend the library, to study, to research, it doesn't matter to me.

At first she ignored me, but I was stubborn.

She looked at me in fondest, and I look at her in wonder.

What can I do to make her accept me?

To make her realize I am not just a kid?

I can't stop thinking about it.

When I help her carry the books around, when I place or pick the books that are out of her reach, when I share my research or she help me with it, or the few times she let me carry her bag and accompany her home.

I can't help but wonder if this is even worth it.

Then, one day when I was in my way to the library I see a guy flirting with her.

I clench my first and lower my head, I continue my way with my head lowered, my vision become blurred with ushered tears.

 ** _Slap!_**

I turn back in surprise, she has her hand raised and the guy has a hand against his face.

Then his face contorted in rage, raise his hand and she cower in fear.

I am in front of her before I realize it, my right cheek on fire and the man in the ground clutching his stomach, I look at her in worry.

 _did he hurt her?_

I see her smile, sweeter than ever, her hand caressing my cheek.

"are you alright?" I ask her, her eyes widen in surprise and then glomp me.

"baka! I should be the one asking that, not you!" She cry in my chest, punching me in frustration, "baka! baka! baka!"

I hug her back, trying to calm her but only making it worse somehow.

Once her crying has stopped she push me away and I let her go.

 _Her eyes are swollen._

I lift my hand to clean her tears but she catch my hand before I can.

 _right, that was out of place._

Then she grab my shirt, pull it and kiss my lips.

The kiss is long, hard, forceful and hot.

Once the kiss end I fight to recover my breath.

That was unlike anything I had experienced before.

"don't you dare to worry me like that again, not after making me fall for you this hard," She whisper against my lips.

 _wha-?_

"You...love me back?" I ask aloud, she snort and nod.

"I do, now, what about we leave that idiot so I can treat your cheek?" She ask me, I nod dumbly and follow her.

"does that mean you are my girlfriend?" I ask her, still dumbfounded.

She snicker and nod.

"if that is what you want, just..." She look at me seriously, "You'll need to behave, until you are older, at least 17, I am 23 and it'll be illegal if we do something more than kissing before then"

I nod in understanding, my smile splitting my face in two.

 _Two years, I can live with that._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** _ **:** _ not mine, just for fun.

 **A/N:** I wrote it in only one day (technically 2 hours more or less), there are probably lots of misspellings and grammar mistakes, if someone want to be my beta I would appreciate it.

* * *

 ** _What research look like..._**

Inui has been acting weird lately, what have him like that I wonder?

for how he keep writing in his notebook every time a couple pass by...

he has been writing about one of the girls in my class too, maybe he like her?

should I help him?

there he is again, writing nonstop, and...

yup, when she looked his way he blushed and walked away.

 _hehehe, this'll be fun._

I managed to convince her to give him a chance, I should give him the good news.

"Inui, just who I wanted to see," I tell him with my usual smile, he look uneasy at my casual greeting.

 _Interesting..._

"Fuji," he nod my way and push his glasses.

"I talked with Yumi-chan, she asked me to tell you, to meet her after tennis practice in the records room," I tell him casually, he blink in confusion, and push his glasses.

"what are you planning, Fuji?" he ask me with unusual seriousness.

I open my eyes and widen my smile, "I am only relaying a message, she seem interested in you if you ask me"

his body freeze in place, his face become red and nod mechanically in understanding, "ah..."

I cover my mouth, chuckling to myself at the expression at his face.

he nod again and push his glasses, "I can't meet with her, I have things to do."

 _what!?_

"and what do you need to do?" I ask/half-demand him.

 _what would make him refuse a date with Yumi-chan?_

"I have research to do," he tell me with a clipped tone, pushing his glasses in annoyance, "now if you excuse me."

 _well, that was certainly unexpected_.

* * *

Inui has been avoiding Yumi-chan since I talked with him, I even saw him hiding in a broom closet in more than one occasion, every time with his face as red as when I tell him she liked him.

should I recruit Eiji's help? but maybe Oishi is a better choice...

 _choices, choices..._

just then I see him jumping out from a window in the first floor.

 _this is becoming ridiculous._

* * *

at the end I recruited all the regulars.

they have seen him acting weird too, at first they were amused, especially Eji, Momo and Ryoma, but at the end of my explanation they all agreed that something needs to be done.

 _but what should we do? that is the question..._

* * *

There is Inui again, Yumi-chan is walking his way too.

There is nowhere to hid in the street.

 _what are you going to do, Inui?_

He noticed her, his face become red like always, there is only one way this can go.

 _hehehe, this'll be so fun_!

He look around urgently, nod to himself and...

 _what-!?_

I press the bridge of my nose in frustration.

I didn't know he could climb that fast.

in one hand I am frankly impressed, in the other I only want to punch him or something.

once Yumi-chan is away he jump to the ground, nod to himself and push his glasses, and then fix his clothes before heading to the library with urgency.

 _that's...unusual..._

* * *

today we decided to follow him, something need to be done about this, he might hurt himself otherwise.

we follow him around, when Yumi-chan appear this time he run towards a cafe and hid under the table of a young woman.

"come on! he can't do that!"

"fshhhhhuuuuuu!"

"what is wrong with him!?"

"Mada Mada Dane, Inui-sempai"

She look surprised at his actions, and he look at her sheepishly, probably explaining the situation.

She nod and giggle at the situation, and then ruffle his hair making him blush.

 _what?!_

He pushed his glasses and tell her something, touching her knee and making her blush and frown.

 _is she going to slap him?_

She nod then and stand up, he stand up too and grab her hand, placing something there.

She look at her hand in confusion, and then a big smile appear in her lips, "Oh Haru! thank you, this is perfect!"

 _wait! they know each other!?_

He nod stiffly with a bright blush and she giggle in response.

"hey Fujiko, do you think she is Inui's cousin or something?" Eiji ask besides me.

"I don't know Eiji, maybe they are, but something feel...off," I answer, trying to get a better view of them, her giggles stop and Inui smile.

Then he lean forward and... _kiss_...her.

"what!?" The whole group yell at the same time, except for me, even if I barely managed to stop myself.

Inui look this way, his face frozen in shock, in the other hand she look amused at our reaction.

She then look at Inui, ruffle his hair, kiss him and walk away.

* * *

Only once she is not in sight he seem to react, his face become red, push his glasses and nod.

"So..." I trail off, he send me a stern look in return.

"Chances that you guys were concerned for my well-being, 83%, I understand that, but that doesn't excuse you to intrude or mess in my love live," He sigh and push his glasses making them glint, "chances I'll do something unpleasant in return if that happens, 100%"

 _scary..._

he nod once more, and mumble to himself while he walk away, "chances I can make it up for her, 62%, chances of her waiting to spend the rest of our anniversary alone, 32%,"

"wait! since when are you dating, Inui-sempai!" Momo exclaimed.

He look at Momo weirdly, "that is of not concern to you"

"bu-!"

He make his glasses glint again stopping any opposition, then nod again, mumbling to himself about estadistics, jealousy, percentages and something about personally traits, then he sigh and push his glasses before stating clearly.

"chances of Yumi's personality data been useful in this situation too, less than 5%."

we look at each other in shock, then Ryoma snort, is like a damp is broken and we laugh loudly, barely able to breath at the end.

 _well, that certainly was unexpected_


End file.
